


Reputations

by Aaaarrrrgggghhhh



Category: Camila Cabello (Musician), Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Background Norminah, Bottom!Camila, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirting, Girl Penis, Mutual Pining, Nerd Camila, Pining, Promiscuous Lauren, Public Sex, Smut, Top!Lauren, g!p Lauren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaaarrrrgggghhhh/pseuds/Aaaarrrrgggghhhh
Summary: She only went to the club to uphold her reputation. Not to get sucked into the whirlwind of suck that is romantic interest.(AKA Lauren is whipped and Camila's got some bombass pussy)





	1. Chapter 1

Clubbing was not Lauren’s thing. Not in the slightest. And when Normani asked if she wanted to come with her, Dinah, and her ‘new friend’, her immediate answer was no. That is, until Ally reminded her it had been at least a month since she hooked up with anyone, and Lauren was starting to lose her _ oh-so fabulous _ reputation.

Lauren had made something of a name for herself in the first few months of her freshman year of college. Miami State University was definitely not known for having a massive gay population, and usually that was a frequent thing. 

That is, until Lauren arrived. As soon as it got out that freshman Lauren Jauregui was packing, suddenly girls were flinging themselves at her, attempting to truly understand the experimentation of college, without leaving the comfort of their usual sex life. 

And at first, Lauren embraced it with open arms; she was far from heterosexual, and she wasn’t going to say no if they were asking, as long as they were clean. But then it started getting out of hand. Sororities began using her as part of their hazing rituals, daring girls to suck Lauren off, and come back with proof if they wanted to join. People at parties started coming onto her in ways that were far from mutually appreciated, and when Lauren would reject them, they’d call her a slut.

So, needless to say, Lauren stopped putting out. First, she stopped going to clubs, then to parties in general, and finally closed herself off to everyone but her roommates, Ally and Normani.

But as her sophomore year was coming to a close, she started missing the action she used to get. And now, they were flatout inviting her to get some.

“Fine.” She shot them a look, but Ally squealed in response and grabbed her hand, quick to drag her to her room and begin pulling out dresses from the closet. Normani sat the girl in her desk chair and began doing her makeup as Ally narrowed down the choices.

“Slow down, Allycat, too much enthusiasm and she’ll bolt.” Normani called over her shoulder with a laugh, and Ally blushed, putting away an armful of items as Normani finished up Lauren’s makeup.

“Laur, you look _ hot_!” Ally yelled, and Lauren couldn’t help but flinch at her tone. The small girl thrust her arms out, holding two dresses up for Lauren to choose from. They were both short and black, but one was lower cut than the other, and hugged her a hell of a lot tighter.

“Left,” Lauren said with certainty, and Normani raised an eyebrow, “What? If I’m getting laid, I may as well do it right.”

“Up for some pre-gaming then?” She winked and held out a bottle without a label.

“What is this?” Lauren sniffed the liquid and couldn’t help but cough. Normani laughed and took a drink from the bottle.

“I dunno, but whatever it is, it works.”

“Not too much!” Ally called from the closet, where she was trying to find something for herself to wear. The other two girls just laughed, and Lauren took a small drink from the bottle, the burn slightly soothing her irritation at having to leave their apartment.

The drive to the club was less pleasant. Ally was their designated driver, of course, only because the girls skills were limited when it came to driving large vehicles.

“I know I’m tipsy, but I’m sure I could drive better than this,” Lauren mumbled from the backseat.

“Hey! If you wanna die that’s your problem, but I’m not in the freaking mood, Ms. Grumpy Pants!” Ally yelled over her shoulder. Normani laughed, to which Lauren _ hmph_-ed and crossed her arms.

When they finally got to the club, Lauren dragged herself out of the car and stood on the sidewalk with a pout plastered on her face.

“Lauser, you’re not gonna get anywhere with the ladies if you’re looking like that,” Lauren heard from her right side. She turned to see Dinah with her hands on her hips, dressed in a gold bodycon dress, her heels adding at least 3 inches to her usual height.

“Dinah Jane, I know you didn’t talk to her before _ me _,” Normani shouted as she removed herself from the passenger seat. Lauren’s face softened as she watched the two interact, Normani throwing her arms around Dinah’s neck as they embraced.

“Are you sure you’re straight, Mani?” Lauren asked with a laugh, and she heard Dinah muffle her own laughter from Normani’s side.

“This one? If she was gay, I would’ve gotten in her pants by now,” Dinah added, “Hold up, I’m gonna text Chancho, girl’s always late, but usually not _ this _late.”

“Chancho?” Lauren repeated questioningly.

“Camila,” Normani clarified, “Dinah’s friend, remember?”

“Oh.” Lauren couldn’t have sounded more disappointed if she tried, but she forced a smile to seem less bitchy.

“She says she’s waiting outside,” Dinah said with a shrug.

“Let’s go then!”

The sun was setting and the line outside the club was longer than Lauren had ever seen it before. But a group of four girls in tight dresses was nothing if not magic, and they found themselves at the door in seconds. 

“Cheechee!” They heard from the street.

“Chancho!” Dinah spun around and opened her arms wide, running toward a short brunette. They embraced, and it wasn’t until they approached the door that Lauren really saw the girl. She was wearing a red dress that barely reached her mid-thighs, and every curve was accentuated dramatically. Lauren had to remember not to drool.

“This is Camila, everyone!” Dinah was grinning and Normani and Ally introduced themselves politely, but Lauren could only stare at the girl in front of her. Ally elbowed her and gave her a look as if she had done something atrociously rude.

“Oh uh-,” Lauren blushed as she regained her senses, “I’m Lauren.”

“You don’t have to introduce yourself,” Camila laughed, “I’m pretty sure everyone knows the infamous _ Lauren Jauregui_. But I’m Camila.” She said with a smile, her brown eyes glowing gold as the setting sun shone at just the right angle.

Lauren’s eyes shot to the floor as her cheeks flushed again. She realized she should probably be making eye contact as she met someone new, and tried to avoid staring at the girl’s body as she looked up to her face, but her eyes caught on the girl’s chest and she could hardly breathe. She could feel Camila's gaze on her, and cleared her throat.

“Nice to meet you,” She choked out as Normani and Dinah stifled their laughter and Ally rolled her eyes. Finally, Dinah got tired of standing outside.

“Can we please go inside now? I'm getting bored of y'all's _lack_ of homosexuality."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> same as before but. camila this time

“Chancho, Normani asked if we wanted to go clubbing and I said yes, so…” Dinah trailed off as she popped her head into Camila’s room, “Put on that new dress of yours and grab your fake, we’re meeting them at Glyph in like an hour.”

“Hey!” She yelled from under her covers, “I never said I was going clubbing with you! And I’m kinda busy, can you get out?”

Dinah laughed at the lump under the blanket.

“Sorry, Canola, I know you need to take your sweet time to get yourself off.”

“That’s not-!” Camila struggled to oppose the taller girl’s teasing as she poked her head out from the comforter, “I wasn’t doing _ that. _”

“No judgement, you ain't getting any, I don’t blame you. Ooh, but Lauren Jauregui is coming with, so don’t work yourself up too much,” Dinah winked and Camila clenched her eyes shut as she blushed, “I’m all ready, so I’m gonna meet them there a little early. Get dolled up, don’t be afraid to show some curves!”

Camila only groaned in response, but the mention of Lauren Jauregui made her more flustered than she cared to admit. She’d heard the rumors, but was less than willing to accept them. 

“Bye Cheechee!” She called as she heard the front door open, but couldn’t help but sigh to herself as she pulled her new dress out of the closet. It was red and much shorter than she was used to, but it showed off her assets, and in the presence of Lauren Jauregui, she wanted to look as impressive as possible. She held it up with uncertainty, but slipped it on and moved to the bathroom to apply her makeup, spending more time than necessary debating between gold or red for her eye makeup, then even longer figuring out if she wanted to take a shower, inevitably deciding to. The scent of lavender filled the bathroom as she scrubbed her hair and shaved for the first time in a month, wanting to be prepared if she brought someone home. 

_ ‘Home’ _She thought in panic as she shut the water off and ran to clean up her bedroom, leaving the window open to help clear the musty scent of day old takeout and Dinah’s gym clothes. She panted as she threw things into the shoe closet. Finally, she redid her makeup, trying her best not to mess up her eyeliner as she rushed out the door.

Campus was far enough from the club as it was, but Camila and Dinah’s apartment was on the opposite side of campus from town, so she was usually forced to drive everywhere. But tonight, she planned on getting laid or wasted, or possibly both, and therefore decided to call a Lyft. And yet, even as she left with a good ten minutes to spare, nothing ever went her way.

She ordered a pool and had to wait for the other guy in the car, who smelled disturbingly of lighter fluid and anchovies, to get dropped off three miles away. Then, the driver decided to light a blunt while on the way to the club, resulting in a smoky car and a more-than-anxious Camila (she knew she was going to report the driver as soon as she got out). 

When she finally got out, she was 20 minutes late, and she could see Dinah and a group of girls standing near the door.

“Cheechee!” She called out to her best friend, who whirled around and began running towards her.

“Chancho!” Dinah yelled as she opened her arms wide and raced toward the smaller girl; then, she threw her arms around Camila, who wriggled out of her grasp to see the others, “This is Camila, everyone!”

Camila glanced toward the “everyone” Dinah was talking about. First, there was a short girl with dyed-blonde hair, like Dinah’s. She was dressed up, but not nearly as scandalous as most of the girls waiting in line to get in. Next to her was a tall, dark skinned girl, who Camila assumed was Normani from her knowledge of Dinah’s type.

Finally, on Normani’s other side was _ the _ Lauren Jauregui. Now, when people had said Lauren was packing, Camila assumed this would mean she was more masculine as well. But the girl’s dark makeup and tight black dress proved her completely wrong. She couldn’t help but stare as Lauren gave her a once over. Camila’s attention was drawn away from the raven-haired goddess as Normani introduced herself, and the girl next to her revealed her name was Ally. Camila smiled graciously and giggled as Ally elbowed Lauren when she wasn’t responsive.

“Oh uh,” Lauren paused for a minute as her cheeks flushed, “I’m Lauren.”

Camila already knew that, but she wasn’t going to complain about hearing the girl’s husky voice. She could already feel the heat growing in the pit of her stomach.

“You don’t have to introduce yourself,” Camila tried to sound casual as she laughed, “I’m pretty sure everyone knows the infamous _ Lauren Jauregui. _But I’m Camila.”

Lauren looked awestruck, and Camila hoped she was successfully hiding that she felt the same way. Lauren managed to choke out a “Nice to meet you” before her eyes darted to the floor, and that was when Camila decided for sure: she was going to fuck Lauren Jauregui if it was the last thing she’d ever do.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as they got inside the club, Camila headed straight to the bar, eager to forget the hell she went through to get here.

“Slow down, Canola, it’s only 9, you have plenty of time to get trashed,” Dinah called after her, and the rest of the girls followed behind her, lightly laughing at the nickname.

“It’s fine, I could use a drink,” Lauren said awkwardly  as they reached the bar,  holding a hand up to the bartender, a built guy with tattoos littering his shoulders and biceps.

Ally stepped forward and tossed her hair a little, asking the bartender for a round of shots, her voice more lilted and breathy than usual. As the bartender smirked and turned to get their shots, Normani laughed, glancing over at Lauren who was laughing as well. Ally blushed but adjusted her dress nonetheless, pulling it down a few inches to show herself off as the bartender returned.

“So, Lauren,” The raven-haired girl heard behind her, and she turned around to see Camila looking up at her, “Tell me about yourself. All I know is from the rumors, and I don’t usually like to trust those.”

Lauren paused for a moment, turning to grab two of the shots from the bar and handing one to Camila.

“My name is Lauren Jauregui,” She knocked back the shot, grimacing as it burned down her throat, “I’m 19, a sophomore, and I’m an English major.”

“Well my name is Camila Cabello,” Camila said, following Lauren in taking her shot after her initial introduction, but she spoke with significantly more enthusiasm, “I’m also a sophomore, but I’m an art major.”

“That’s cool,” Lauren replied with a smile, and turned to ask for another shot, but the bartender was gone, and so was Ally. She raised an eyebrow at Normani, who smirked and nodded her head toward a door in the corner.

“We’re going dancing!” Dinah yelled as she grabbed Normani’s hand and pulled her into the crowd of people.

“Guess it’s just us then,” Camila laughed, casually approaching a group of guys from behind and sneaking two shots from their tray, “Still need a drink?”

Lauren’s eyes went wide, but she giggled anyway and both girls downed their shots before Camila grabbed Lauren’s hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. It was early enough that there weren’t too many people yet, and Lauren was grateful; she wouldn't have to strain herself to check Camila out a little better.  


“I love this song!” Camila yelled over the music and crowd, and Lauren smiled to herself as they began dancing. She wasn’t sure how long they were there for, but eventually the sweat and feeling of people brushing against her were getting less and less appealing.

“I’m going to get some air!” She called to Camila, who nodded and followed her out of the building. As they walked out the door, Lauren inhaled deeply and reached into her bra to pull out her phone and a plastic baggie. She grabbed a joint and her lighter from the bag, glancing toward Camila to gauge her reaction. As she lit the joint, Camila looked at her with intrigue, but didn’t say anything. Lauren inhaled deeply and blew a stream of smoke into the air. She held out the joint to Camila, who just shook her head with a smile.

“So. Tell me more about yourself, Miss Camila,” Lauren was more than buzzed, and she could feel the anxiety in her head quickly fading as she took another hit.

“What do you want to know,  _ Miss Lauren _ ,” Camila teased.

“What’s your…,” Lauren took a moment to figure out her question, “What’s your favorite food? Just like, if you could only ever eat one thing, what would it be?”

“Bananas.” Camila replied instantly.

“Bananas?” Lauren laughed aloud, to which Camila beamed and nodded her head, “Why bananas, Camz?”

“Camz?”

“It suits you, and Camila is too many sill… sylab…” Lauren stumbled over her words in her fuzzy state of mind, and Camila giggled, “Syllables! It’s too many syllables for me right now. So you’re Camz. Anyway! Why bananas?”

“They’re the best fruit,” Camila defended her choice, but couldn’t help but blush, and hoped Lauren couldn’t see her pink-dusted cheeks in the moonlight, “What would you eat if you could only have one thing?”

Lauren didn’t answer for a minute, only blew rings of smoke into the cool night air.

“Salad,” She finally said, and Camila’s face contorted in disgust.

“Salad? That’s, like, the worst food you could’ve picked, Lo.” Despite her disgust, Camila still had to make an effort to hide her laughter.

“Hey! No, it’s smart, I swear,” Lauren’s tone was defensive, but she was smiling nonetheless, “Like, you know how fruit salad is just cut up fruit? And potato salad is just cut up potatoes? If I choose salad, then I can just cut up food and put it in a bowl. Like, what’s stopping us from Hot Cheetos salad? Nothing, that’s what.”

Her last statement was so definitive and this time Camila couldn’t help but laugh.

“You know, that’s kinda impressive. But I’m getting too sober for this, so you're going to come get a drink with me,” Camila grabbed Lauren’s hand and led her back into the club. Lauren’s cheeks were flushed, both from the wave of warmth that hit her as she stepped in and the contact with the small brunette.

The bartender from before was back now, and Ally was bent over the bar, her hair slightly tousled and her dress askew. Lauren came up behind her and tapped her arm.

“Think you can get us some drinks?” She said with a smirk, and Ally just blushed.

“What do you want?” She asked as she lightly pushed Lauren away from herself and into Camila’s small body.

“I want a Lemon Drop, and Camila wants…” She glanced at the smaller girl, who was now holding onto Lauren’s arm, “Camz?”

“Mai Tai,” She said with a smile, and Lauren raised an eyebrow.

“Fancy drink, babe.”

“Mhm!”

Ally gave Lauren a look but ordered the drinks, which the bartender handed them with a smile before winking at the oldest girl, who was still leaning over the bar blushing. Lauren downed her drink quickly and Camila was quick to follow.

“This is my song, we’re dancing,” Lauren announced and pulled Camila out to the dance floor, swaying her hips as she went. The music blared from the speakers in the front of the club, and Camila pulled Lauren’s hips closer to hers as the music sped up. Lauren could feel herself getting flustered as her and Camila danced, and the smaller girl in front of her could definitely feel it too. Camila turned to press her back flush against Lauren’s front, grinding her ass into the raven-haired girl’s hips. Lauren groaned at her actions and set her hands on Camila’s hips, guiding them gently. For a minute, it was just them, panting and gasping as they danced together. And then the song changed and the moment shifted slightly. Camila turned around and looked at Lauren straight in the eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” Lauren asked pleadingly, her own emerald eyes intently staring into Camila’s. Camila’s tongue darted out to wet her lips and Lauren was entranced by the action.

“You’re asking if you can kiss me?” She replied confusedly.

“Of course. Is that bad?” Lauren leaned down to talk into Camila’s ear, gently nudging the soft flesh of Camila’s neck.

“No just unexpected because of your... reputation.” She gasped as she felt Lauren’s mouth latch onto her neck and struggled to hold back a moan.

“Don’t believe everything they say babe. Although, they were right about one thing,” Camila heard in her ear.

“And what’s that?” Camila tried to sound confident but her words came out breathy and needy, and Lauren would easily be able to tell how much she wanted her now.

“I’m  _ amazing _ in bed.” 


End file.
